Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Piosenka)
Extraordinary Merry Christmas '''to piosenka z dziewiątego odcinka sezonu trzeciego, Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Jest śpiewana przez Blaine'a i Rachel. Rachel i Blaine przedstawiają piosenkę, którą najprawdopodobniej wspólnie napisali. Zrobili to aby zaimponować Artie'mu, któremu nie przypadło do gustu ''River ''wykonane wcześniej przez Rachel. Na koniec Artie określa występ jako "czyste złoto". Tekst i tłumaczenie piosenki '''Blaine: He came into my dreams last night | Nawiedził mnie w śnie, ostatniej nocy A great big man in red and white | Męźczyzna przyodziany w biel i czerwień He told me that it's gonna be | Rzekł do mnie A special year for you and me | Czeka Was niezwykły rok Underneath the mistletoe | Pod jemiołą Hold me tight and kiss me slow | Weź mnie w ramiona i pocałuj z uczuciem The snow is high, so come inside | Śnieg pada, więc wejdź do środka I wanna hear you say to me | Chce usłyszeć te słowa Rachel i Blaine: It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas | To bardzo, bardzo wesołe święta Gonna party until Santa grants my wishes | Będziemy się bawić, aż Mikołaj spełni me marzenia Got my halo on, I know what I want | Byłam grzeczna i wiem co chcę It's who I'm with | A ty jesteś jedynym moim marzeniem It's an extraordinary merry Christmas | To będą bardzo niezwykłe święta Blaine i Rachel: It doesn't come as a surprise | Nie jest niespodzianką Who's been naughty, who's been nice? | Kto był grzeczny, a kto nie? There's someone here for everyone | Dla każdego coś się znajdzie Another year has just begun | Kolejny rok właśnie się zaczyna Silent night, none in sight | Cicha noc, nikogo w zasięgu wzroku Sleigh bells ring until the light | Dzwonki u sań słychać, aż po świt Hearts explode, here we go | Serce mi zaraz wyskoczy z piersi, ale robię ten krok It's all right there inside your eyes | Bo zobaczyłam to coś w twych oczach Rachel i Blaine (New Directions): It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) | To bardzo, bardzo wesołe święta (Nawet lepsze, niż rok temu) Gonna party on until Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) | Będziemy się bawić, aż Mikołaj spełni me marzenia (Chyba puka do mych drzwi) Got my halo on, I know what I want | Byłam grzeczna i wiem co chcę It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) | A ty jesteś jedynym moim marzeniem It's an extraordinary merry Christmas | To będą bardzo niezwykłe święta Blaine i Rachel: Won't you meet me by the tree? | Może spotkamy się przy choince Slip away so secretly | Uciekniemy potajemnie Can't you see how this could be? | Nie dostrzegasz nic? The greatest gift of all | To najlepszy prezent ze wszystkich Rachel i Blaine (New Directions): It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) | To bardzo, bardzo wesołe święta (Nawet lepsze, niż rok temu) Gonna party on until Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) | Będziemy się bawić, aż Mikołaj spełni me marzenia (Chyba puka do mych drzwi) Got my halo on, I know what I want '''| Byłam grzeczna i wiem co chcę '''It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) | A ty jesteś jedynym moim marzeniem It's an extraordinary merry Christmas | To będą bardzo niezwykłe święta Very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) | To bardzo, bardzo wesołe święta (Nawet lepsze, niż rok temu) Gonna party on until Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) | Będziemy się bawić, aż Mikołaj spełni me marzenia (Chyba puka do mych drzwi) Got my halo on, I know what I want | Byłam grzeczna i wiem co chcę It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) | A ty jesteś jedynym moim marzeniem It's an extraordinary merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) | To będą bardzo niezwykłe święta (Nawet lepsze, niż rok temu) It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) '''| To bardzo, bardzo wesołe święta (Nawet lepsze niż rok temu) '''It's an extraordinary merry Christmas | Cóż za niezwykłe święta... Ciekawostki *To pierwsza i jedyna własna piosenka z trzeciego sezonu. *Piosenki użyto w reklamie Starworld's Merry Christmas. *To pierwsza i jedyna piosenka własna ze świątecznego odcinka. *To pierwszy raz, gdy Blaine śpiewa własną piosenkę. *To czwarty duet Blaine'a z Rachel. Galeria Glee309-00530.jpg Glee309-00529.jpg Glee309-00527.jpg Glee309-00526.jpg Glee309-00518.jpg Glee309-00516.jpg Glee309-00515.jpg Glee309-00501.jpg Glee309-00495.jpg Glee309-00493.jpg Glee309-00491.jpg Glee309-00481.jpg Glee309-00468.jpg Glee309-00467.jpg Glee309-00466.jpg EMC4.gif EMC3.gif EMC10.gif EMC9.gif EMC8.gif EMC7.gif EMC6.gif EMC5.gif EMC2.gif EMC1.gif Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Własne Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Świąteczne Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Extraordinary Merry Christmas